Bad Girl
Bad Girl (バッドガール, Baddogaaru) is a character in the video game No More Heroes. She is a 23-year-old assassin who lives in the basement of Destroy Stadium and is ranked second in the United Assassins Association. Story Travis Touchdown encounters Bad Girl in the basement of Destroy Stadium. Bad Girl has a conveyor belt in the room which she uses to draw condemned criminals[http://www.mmv.co.jp/special/game/nomoreheroes/character/badgirl.html Official Japanese No More Heroes website] wearing gimp suits close enough to her to use for target practice, clubbing the men with enough force to catapult them across the room. She chats with Touchdown, telling him that killing is nothing more than "the daily grind." Touchdown, disappointed in Bad Girl's lack of satisfaction from taking lives, calls her "no assassin, just a perverted killing maniac." In retaliation, Bad Girl claims that although her methods are crueller, in essence, she and Touchdown, as assassins, are principally no different. She faces off against Touchdown, and their battle ends when Touchdown drives his beam katana through Bad Girl's abdomen. Refusing to give in, Bad Girl continues to pummel Touchdown until he claims to forfeit the match. Bad Girl succumbs to her wound almost immediately, and Talbot and Weller, the UAA's body disposal crew, arrive on the scene to remove her remains. Touchdown speaks to them briefly but passes out from the shock of nearly being killed. Ten years following her death, a picture of a younger Bad Girl appears in the trailer for Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes. Her father, Badman, has hunted down Travis Touchdown, seeking revenge for the death of his daughter; however, during their fight they are sucked into the Death Drive Mark II, a game console able to grant wishes. Upon gathering and beating all six of its games, Travis wishes for Bad Girl's revival, but in a twist of events, she returns as a dog (promptly named Bad Dog) since one of the death balls was a forgery. Her father then vows to go upon another adventure so that he might fix the curse which was placed upon her. However, as of the newest DLC for the game, Travis manages to retrieve the real Death Ball. Now having all six Death Balls, his wish is able to be properly granted and Bad Girl is restored to her former self. While happy to see his daughter again, Badman realizes that he and Bad Girl are no longer the same people they used to be the last time they saw each other. She was no longer Charlotte Birkin, and he was no longer Shigeki Birkin, they were now Bad Girl and Badman. With this in mind, he decides that they should part ways and live their own separate lives. Despite this, he acknowledges that while they are no longer the same people they once were, they still have the same blood and are still family. Appearance and personality Bad Girl dresses in a Sweet Lolita fashion, wearing a pink frilly dress and stockings. She is aggressive, violent, angry and very determined. Despite referring to killing as nothing more than a job, she seems to enjoy it nonetheless. Bad Girl seems to be aware of her violent ways, calling herself an "angry bitch", though she doesn't feel Touchdown is any better than she is, as an assassin. She also drinks heavily, leaving her empty beer cans strewn about her basement home, and even keeping a fridge nearby to refrigerate her cans. When she returns as Bad Dog, her appearance gives her pink and blonde fur. The blonde fur resembles her previous hairstyle. She also has blue, anime-like eyes. When Travis attempts to 'talk' to her, she will begin to growl at him. Powers and abilities Despite her juvenile personality, Bad Girl is a dangerously powerful assassin, as well as one of the few people who came close to killing Travis. Not only is she incredibly skilled with a baseball bat, to which she can knock Travis and grown men a few yards away with her superhuman strength, she also is incredibly manipulative. She can present herself as 'weak' while crying, making her attacking opponents wide open for an instant kill counterattack. However, her emotions seem to be incredibly sporadic, causing her to genuinly cry in a fight or to be so blind with rage that she would recklessly rush into attack Travis with her bat for the sake of winning (and ultimately leading her to her death). Like her father, she seemed to develop a fighting style that works with her alcoholic lifestyle. While drunk, she seemed to develop super strength and superhuman pain tolerance (like being able to easily withstand most fatal attacks from a beam katana). When desperate, however, she is willing to give up some of her alcohol in order to light her baseball bat on fire, which increases the range and power of her attacks. Game strategy Bad Girl can be a relatively easy boss to fight if players identify her attack pattern. She begins the battle with a few quick swings of her bat, so approaching her is not advised. When she finishes spamming swinging her bat she is vulnerable to attack, and players can easily unleash a Slash Combo before retreating to evade her counterattack. During the second phase of the fight, Bad Girl will drop to the ground and pretend to cry. Attacking her in this state or getting too close will result in a game over. Instead of confronting her, it is recommended players either charge the beam katana in the meantime or power up a heavy attack. Trading cards Bad Girl appears on three trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 81, No. 82 and No. 144. Quotes * "You think you're bad, don't 'cha?" * "Pop quiz: Why am I such an angry bitch?" * "Maybe you forgot, I'm a bad girl!" Trivia * The phrase "Bad Girl" is written on one of Travis Bell's T-shirts in killer7. * There is a bar called "Bad Girl" in the Kinjo Building in The Silver Case. * There was a theory that Bad Girl was actually Dr. Peace's daughter, Jennifer, as both assassins are fought at Destroy Stadium; however, this was eventually proven to be untrue when Bad Girl's father appeared in the Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes trailer and called her by her name, Charlotte. * Although the NMH site claims she is batting condemned criminals, an Assassination Gig Travis can take afterwards has you fighting the same gimps but says that the enemies are cloned. It's possible that those gimps are clones of the criminals that Bad Girl was killing. * For unknown reasons, thirty-three (33) appears to be a significant number for Bad Girl. A picture of her in Badman's car depicts her wearing a tank top with a thirty-three on it, and Trading Card No. 81 shows that there is a thirty-three written on her bat as well as a thirty-three printed on the wrist of her batting glove. Furthermore in Travis Strikes Again, she is resurrected ten years after the original game, making her 33 years old (though she is physically still 23). * Bad Girl is the third assassin from the first game to be brought back from the dead, first was Letz Shake and second was Destroyman. References Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Characters in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes Category:Females Category:United Assassins Association